Wahrheit erwacht
Die Aussenseiterin Abgesehen von dem leisen Plätschern von Wasser herrschte völlige Stille. Narja lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der absoluten Finsternis, die nur die wenigsten Höhlen in ganz Metru Nui boten. Nur hier konnte sie alles vergessen, was sie in der Stadt beschäftigte. Alle Diskriminierungen und Beleidigungen schienen weit entfernt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb sie überall, wo sie war, benachteiligt wurde. Sie war anders, das war ihr klar. Narja war die einzige weibliche Onu-Matoranerin der ganzen Stadt, aber sie konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb man sie nur deshalb nicht akzeptieren konnte. Besonders Whenua konnte sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Narja hatte mal angefangen, im Archiv zu arbeiten und dabei aus Versehen eine alte Steintafel fallen lassen, die angeblich von Mata Nui selbst geschrieben worden war. Obwohl ihr nichts passiert war, hatte Whenua sie seitdem besonders schlecht behandelt. Begonnen hatte das damit, dass er sie gefeuert hatte und überall erzählt hatte, was passiert sei. Natürlich ausgeschmückt. Seitdem hatte sie keinen Job mehr gehabt. Und keine Freunde, aber die haben ihr auch davor schon gefehlt. Nicht einmal die Ga-Matoranerinnen akzeptierten sie. Geliebt hatte sie natürlich auch noch nie jemand. Narja hatte schon oft von Matoranern gehört, die völlig alleine auf einsamen Inseln lebten und, manchmal wünschte sie sich, mit ihnen zu tauschen, denn keine Isolation kann schlimmer sein, als die Isolation inmitten von Matoranermassen, die sie jeden Tag erlebte. Narja schüttelte die quälenden Gedanken an die anderen Matoraner ab und konzentrierte sich erneut auf das leise Plätschern, dass die Wassertropfen erzeugten, wenn sie in den kleinen Teich fielen, neben den sie sich gelegt hatte. Obwohl sie ihre Augen inzwischen geöffnet hatte, konnte sie nicht einmal grobe Umrisse erkennen, so dunkel war es hier. Und nur in dieser Dunkelheit fühlte sie sich wohl, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihr, der ihr fehlte, wenn sie sich an anderen Orten aufhielt. Unwillkürlich kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Whenua zurück. Die Wahrheit war, sie hatte ihn geliebt. Bevor er sie vor der ganzen Insel bloßgestellt hatte. Aber Narja wusste, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit in fast jeden Matoraner verliebte, dem sie begegnete. Sie vermutete, dass das auf die Einsamkeit zurückging, die ihr ganzes Leben bestimmte. Narja war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Toa sie akzeptierten. Lhikan bestimmt, dessen war sie sich sicher, aber sonst bei keinem anderen. Die Toa des Eises schienen sie nicht schlechter zu behandeln, als die anderen, aber da sie meist sowieso sehr verschlossen sind, lässt sich das schwer sagen. Narja richtete sich auf. Sie war nicht hierher gekommen, um an so etwas zu denken. Eigentlich war sie hier, um es zu vergessen. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, hatte sie keinen Grund hier zu bleiben. Sie ging in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte, hatte Narja sich schon immer sehr gut in der Dunkelheit orientieren können, obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob sie das jemals trainiert hatte. Einige Minuten später hatte sie den Ausgang erreicht und trat ins Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sobald sie ein Stück in die Stadt hineingehen würde, würde all das Leid, das die anderen ihr zufügten wiederkehren. Narja wusste, dass sie das akzeptieren musste. Ihr blieb keine Wahl. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich das irgendwann einmal ändern würde, egal auf welche Art. Ein Turaga Narja war allein. Als sie in die Höhle gegangen war, hatte die Stadt vor Leben gestrotzt und jetzt, einige Stunden später, sah sie keinen einzigen Matoraner. Ein irrer Gedanke schoss Narja durch den Kopf: Was, wenn ihr Wunsch wahr geworden wäre? Was, wenn alle Matoraner außer ihr verschwunden waren? Doch dann fiel ihr eine viel wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit ein: Turaga Dume, der nach dem Verschwinden der Toa die Herrschaft über die Stadt an sich genommen hatte, hatte sie sicher alle in das Kolosseum gerufen. Obwohl sie es genoss, die einzige Matoranerin in der Stadt zu sein, beschloss Narja, dorthin zu gehen und sich anzuhören, was Dume zu sagen hatte. Nur kurze Zeit später erreichte sie das Kolosseum, doch eine Sache war seltsam: Obwohl sie schon auf dem Vorplatz des Gebäudes stand, hörte sie nicht, keine Ansprache von Dume, nicht einmal Matoranerstimmen, die über irgendetwas tuschelten. Sie ging durch den langen Gang, der ins Innere des Kolosseums führte, doch kurz bevor sie die Eingänge der Tribünen erreichte, ertönte ein lautes Geräusch. Es hörte sich an, als wenn ein Fahrzeug durch den Boden des Akilini-Feldes brach. Dann hörte sie einige Stimmen. Lhikan war darunter, ebenso wie Whenua, auch wenn seine Stimme irgendwie anders klang. Sie sprachen zu Dume. Zumindest klang er anfangs so, doch mitten in dem Gespräch änderte sich seine Stimme auf einmal und er sprach nun mit einer rauen, Furcht erregenden Stimme. Obwohl Narja den Großteil des Gesprächs nicht verstand, hörte sie heraus, dass derjenige, der zunächst nach Dume geklungen hatte und Makuta genannt wurde, die Matoraner gefangen hatte und dass Whenua und die anderen, die anscheinend inzwischen Toa waren, ihn aufhalten wollten. Gerade wollte Narja ebenfalls auf das Feld gehen und den Toa helfen, als sie von einer Hand zurückgehalten wurde. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines ihr unbekannten Turagas des Eises. Gerade als Narja ihn fragen wollte, wer er war, bedeutete er ihr, leise zu sein. Sie sagte nichts und folgte ihm aus dem Kolosseum heraus, wo sie die Frage dann stellte: „Wer bist du? Und was ist hier passiert?“ Der Turaga sah sie direkt an und antwortete dann: „Du solltest mich kennen, Matoranerin. Mein Name ist Verakk und bis vor kurzem war ich noch einer der Toa dieser Insel. Und was hier passiert ist, ist eine lange Geschichte, die dir lieber jemand anders erzählen sollte. Komm mit mir.“ Verblüfft sah Narja den Turaga an. Natürlich kannte sie Verakk, einen der Toa des Eises, aber als Turaga war er nur schwer zu erkennen. Als sie ihn schließlich erkannte, folgte sie ihm ohne Widerspruch. Allerdings fragte sie ihn während des Weges zum Hafen, denn dorthin war Verakk ohne Zweifel unterwegs: „Dume hat gesagt, du wärst tot. Wie viele der anderen Mangai leben noch?“ Verakk seufzte einmal laut auf, dann erwiderte er: „Dume ist nicht er selbst. Irgendwie hat ein Makuta namens Teridax es geschafft, seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Nur dadurch konnten so viele von uns sterben. Und zu deiner anderen Frage: Nidhiki lebt noch, aber er hat sich den dunklen Jägern angeschlossen. Tuyet ist auch noch am Leben, aber auch sie hat uns verraten. Das gleiche trifft auf Heyrak zu. Sastis hat uns verraten und ist danach gestorben. Die anderen sind außer mir und Lhikan alle tot.“ „Wo bringst du mich hin?“ „Es gibt ein Problem und du sollst bei der Lösung helfen. Das heißt, es wird ein Problem geben.“, antwortete Verakk. Narja verstand den Sinn hinter dieser Aussage nicht, aber sie folgte dem Turaga weiterhin. Schließlich erreichten die beiden den Hafen. Dort befand sich neben einigen Transportschiffen auch eine kleine Segelbarke, die Verakk ansteuerte. Die beiden betraten das kleine Schiff und Verakk legte ab. Er steuerte nicht, doch das Schiff schwamm in Richtung des Ozeans davon. „Nun müssen wir warten.“, erklärte der ehemalige Toa. Der Auftraggeber Die beiden erreichten kurze Zeit später eine große Insel. Verakk wollte das Schiff verlassen, doch Narja hielt ihn zurück. „Du sagtest, es wird ein Problem geben. Woher kannst du so etwas wissen? Und wo sind wir hier? Und was machen wir hier?“, fragte sie ihn. Verakk schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er antworten sollte, dann entschied er sich dafür: „Nachdem meine Brüder und Schwestern alle tot waren oder sich von ihrer Bestimmung abgewendet hatte, hatte ich Angst, dass mir das auch passieren könnte. Deshalb täuschte ich meinen Tod vor und verließ die Insel. Nachdem ich einige Zeit unterwegs war, erreichte ich diese Insel. Der Herr der Insel ist sehr mächtig und weise. Er teilte mir mit, dass etwas geschehen würde, das den Lauf des Universums beeinflussen wird. Dann berichtete er mir von dir und sagte, ich sollte nach Metru Nui zurückkehren um dich hierher zu bringen.“ Er machte eine Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Den Rest soll er dir erzählen.“ Narja wusste zwar immer noch nicht alles, was sie wissen wollte, beschloss aber, Verakk zu vertrauen. Sie folgte ihm ins Innere einer großen Höhle, die sich auf der Insel befand. Die beiden erreichten ein großes Steinportal und Verakk kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche heraus. Narja sah, dass es sich um zwei einfache Tücher handelte, die beide aus dunkelrotem Stoff gefertigt waren. Verakk band sich eines um seine Augen, sodass er nichts mehr sah und riet Narja, das gleiche zu tun. Obwohl sie daran zweifelte, dass es einen Grund hatte, das zu tun, tat sie wie geheißen. Als ihre Augen verbunden waren, öffnete sich das Tor völlig von alleine. Da Narja sich schon immer gut in völliger Dunkelheit orientieren konnte, ging sie ohne Probleme durch den Saal bis Verakk, der ihr in einigem Abstand folgte, sagte, sie solle anhalten. Als sie stoppte, hörte sie etwas, das sich wie Atem anhörte, nur irgendwie schleimiger. „Willkommen auf meiner Insel, Narja.“, begrüßte sie eine tiefe Stimme, „Mein Name ist Tren Krom, und ich habe dich hierher bringen lassen, weil du etwas für mich tun musst.“ Narja konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte: Sie hatte Geschichten über Tren Krom gehört. Angeblich war er ein unglaublich mächtiges Wesen und hatte vor Mata Nui als Großer Geist gedient. Sein Äußeres war angeblich so schrecklich, dass jeder der ihn sah von dem Anblick wahnsinnig wurde. Deshalb wahrscheinlich die Augenbinden. „Was wollt Ihr von mir?“, fragte Narja ohne auf irgendwelche Titel zu achten. „Verakk hat mir von dem Verrat seiner Freunde erzählt, doch dieser ist nicht annähernd so bedeutend, wie der, der sich noch ereignen wird. Die sechs Toa, die sich selbst ''Toa Metru nennen, werden die Matoraner verraten. Du musst sie aufhalten.“'' Narja sah ihn verwundert an. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Tren Krom in die Zukunft sehen konnte. „Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Narja den Großen Geist vor ihr. „Nimm diese Karte.“, sagte Tren Krom. Narja hielt die Hand auf und eine Art langer Tentakel reichte ihr eine Rolle Pergament. Sie zuckte ein wenig zurück als Tren Kroms schleimiger Arm sie berührte. ''„Folge der Karte. Dort wirst du etwas finden. Verakk wird dir zeigen, wie man damit umgeht.“, erklärte er ihr. Narja verabschiedete sich und verließ den Raum ebenso sicher, wie sie ihn betreten hatte. Las sie und Verakk das Tor passiert hatten, schloss es sich wieder. Die beiden nahmen ihre Augenbinden ab und Narja warf einen Blick auf das Pergament, dass Tren Krom ihr gegeben hatte. Es zeigte einen Teil der Insel Metru Nui, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Obwohl sie noch nie eine Karte dieses Bereiches gesehen hatte, erkannte sie auf Anhieb die Höhle, in die sie stets ging, um die Außenwelt zu vergessen. Der Verrat Die sechs Toa standen inmitten einer großen Menge der mysteriösen Matoraner-Sphären, in die der Makuta die Matoraner eingesperrt hatte. „Toa Lhikan hat seine Kräfte für uns hingegeben. Jetzt tun wir dasselbe für sie.“, erklärte Vakama seinen Teammitgliedern und machte einen Schritt auf die Sphäre zu, die ihm am nächsten lag. Gerade als er seine Hand auf die leichte Wölbung der Kugel legen wollte, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme: „Sei kein Idiot, Vakama!“ Er drehte sich zur Quelle der Stimme um. Matau stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen hinter ihm und sah ihn mit einem geringschätzigen Blick an. „Als Lhikan seine Kräfte an uns gegeben hat, wurde er zum Turaga. Uns wird es nicht anders gehen.“, erklärte er. Vakama nickte und murmelte ein „Ich weiß.“ Dann mischte sich Whenua ein: „Matau hat Recht. Wir sollten Toa bleiben. Es muss eine andere Art geben die Matoraner zu befreien.“ „Aber die gibt es nicht.“, mischte sich nun auch Nokama ein, „Es ist unsere Bestimmung das hier zu tun.“ „Sie hat Recht.“, stimmte Nuju zögerlich zu. „Wollt ihr wirklich eure Toa-Kräfte für so etwas aufgeben? Warum suchen wir nicht nach Alternativen?“ Onewa stimmte ihm zu, ebenso wie Whenua. Nuju und Nokama stimmten vehement dagegen. Vakama schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. „Was haben wir denn gewonnen, wenn wir unsere Kräfte jetzt aufgeben? Der Makuta wird zurückkommen und dann sind wir ohne Toa dem Untergang geweiht.“ Vakama sah unsicher auf den Boden. Er wog zwischen den Argumenten ab, die Matau nannte und seiner Gewissheit, dass das hier seine Bestimmung war. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf Matau zu und meinte: „Ich glaube, du hast recht. Es wäre falsch, die Matoraner zu befreien und schutzlos zu lassen.“ „Was ist mit euch?“, fragte Whenua Nuju und Nokama. Nuju sah nervös zu Nokama hinüber. Sie schien immer noch dagegen zu sein. „Wir müssen uns aber wirklich dafür einsetzen, eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden, sie zu befreien.“, gab er zu bedenken. „Natürlich. Eine Insel ohne Matoraner ist doch langweilig.“, stimmte Matau zu. Nuju drehte sich zu Nokama und erklärte ihr leise: „Wir haben keine Wahl. Wenn wir ihnen jetzt widersprechen, wird sie das nicht davon abbringen. Und was soll denn schon passieren? Wenn wir keine andere Möglichkeit finden, können wir immer noch darüber diskutieren, was wir dann machen.“ Nokama sah ihn widerwillig an, dann nickte sie: „Einverstanden. Wie lassen die Matoraner vorerst hier.“ Narja schreckte hoch. Sie sah ihn das Gesicht von Verakk, der sich besorgt über sie gebeugt hatte. „Geht's dir gut?“, fragte er sie. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Die Toa haben beschlossen, die Matoraner nicht zu befreien, sondern in diesen komischen Kugeln zu lassen.“ „Das meinte Tren Krom also.“, murmelte Verakk, „Egal, wir müssen der Karte folgen.“ Narja setzte sich auf. Sie sah, dass das Schiff Metru Nui erreicht hatte, doch sie erkannte die Insel kaum wieder: Überall waren Netze gesponnen. Die größten Gebäude der Stadt waren zerstört. „Wie lange waren wir weg?“, fragte sie Verakk. „Schwer zu sagen. Einige Tage, glaube ich.“, antwortete dieser. Narja holte die Karte aus ihrem Rucksack und warf einen Blick auf das Geflecht von Gängen, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Aus der Vogelperspektive bildete das Gängegeflecht eine Art Labyrinth. Und genau im Zentrum war ein rotes Kreuz markiert. Dort mussten die beiden jetzt hin. Die Toa „Das nenne ich mal dunkel.“, meinte Verakk, als er und Narja das Höhlenlabyrinth betraten. Narja machte die Finsternis nichts aus. Sie kannte alle Gänge auswendig und hatte keine Probleme, sich im Dunklen zurechtzufinden. Verakk allerdings holte einen Leuchtstein heraus und erleuchtete damit die Gänge. Narja warf einen Blick auf die Karte und ging dann zielstrebig durch das Labyrinth. Ihr fiel auf, wie anders alles aussah, wenn es erleuchtet war. Von der Decke hingen kleine Stalaktiten, und die Wände waren teilweise mit einer Art Moos bedeckt. Vereinzelt fielen kleine Tröpfchen klaren Wassers von der Decke und landeten in kleinen Ausbeulungen im Boden., die sich das Wasser in all den Jahrtausenden geschaffen hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass du weißt, wo es langgeht?“, fragte Verakk. „Absolut sicher.“, entgegnete Narja ihm, „Ich kenne diese Wege wie meine Westentasche.“ Verakk sah misstrauisch aus, folgte ihr aber ohne Widerworte. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie den markierten Raum. Narja hätte beinahe vor Überraschung aufgeschrien, als sie sah, dass es sich dabei um ihren Entspannungsraum handelte. Sie sah erneut auf die Karte und erkannte die Form wieder. Sie ging zu der mit dem Kreuz markierten Stelle und hob einen Stein an, der dort herumlag. Darunter befand sich ein in Blätter eingewickelter Gegenstand. Sie hob ihn hoch. Er war etwa so groß wie ihre Faust und zylinderförmig. Er war ziemlich leicht und lag sehr gut in der Hand. Sie griff nach den Blättern und entfernte sie nahezu ehrfürchtig. Als sie alle Blätter auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte, erkannte sie das kleine Objekt in ihrer Hand: Es handelte sich um einen Toa-Stein. Erschrocken ließ sie ihn zu Boden fallen. Sie blickte zu Verakk und erklärte ihm: „Ich kann das nicht!“ „Du musst.“, erwiderte er und Narja sah ein, dass er recht hatte. Tren Krom, eines der mächtigsten Wesen des Universums, hatte sie höchst persönlich dazu auserwählt. „Er sagte, du weißt, wie man damit umgeht.“, fragte sie widerwillig. „Das tue ich.“, erklärte er, „Unser nächstes Ziel ist der Große Tempel.“ Narja war gerade dabei, den Stein in ihren Rucksack zu stecken, als er anfing, in ihrer Hand zu leuchten. Sie nahm ihn wieder vor ihren Körper und sah ihn genau an, als er plötzlich eine leuchtende Energiewelle abgab. Dann wurde vor Narjas Augen alles schwarz. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug erkannte sie sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Ihr silberner Matoranerkörper war gewachsen und hatte sich dunkel verfärbt. Auch ihr restlicher Körper hatte sich verändert. Sie war jetzt eine Toa. Sie sah Verakk an, der sich anscheinend neben sie gesetzt hatte und gewartet hatte, dass sie wieder aufwacht. Er richtete sich auf, genau wie Narja, die allerdings noch leichte Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit diesem Körper umzugehen. „Wo sind die Toa hingegangen?“, fragte sie ihren Begleiter. „Tren Krom sagte, es gibt über Metru Nui eine Insel, die Matau und die anderen anscheinend aufgesucht haben. In Po-Metru gibt es anscheinend einen Aufstieg. Den sollen wir verwenden, sagte er.“ Narja nickte. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sie nun eine Toa war, aber ihr blieb anscheinend nichts anderes übrig. Als sie in ihren Rucksack griff, ertastete sie anstelle ihres Diskwerfers eine Art Kampfstab. Sie ließ ihn vorerst wo er war und folgte Verakk aus der Höhle. Ihr nächstes Ziel lautete also Po-Metru. Verwüstung Narja und Verakk gingen zusammen durch die zerstörten Ebenen von Po-Metru. Sie wussten nicht, was passiert war, aber Narja hatte sich während ihrer Zeit im Archiv unter anderem mit Rahis beschäftigt und wusste, dass es Rahi-Arten gab, die die Netze, die über der gesamten Stadt gesponnen waren, erzeugen konnten. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht mehr an den Namen dieser erinnern. Halb zerstörte Bauwerke und Statuen lagen im Sand. Nur vereinzelt konnte Narja Motive, wie zum Beispiel Toa Lhikan, Eine Kanohi Hau oder eine Überdimensionale Akilini-Disk, erkennen. Der Großteil lag jedoch in Trümmern oder war zu so großen Teilen ein gesponnen, dass man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, worum es sich gehandelt hatte. Für Narja handelte sich das nicht um einen großen Verlust. Sie war noch nie eine Freundin der Kunst gewesen. Was ihr mehr zu schaffen machte, waren die verwüsteten Häuser in den Städten. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, um nach ihrer Hütte zu sehen, aber Narja wusste dennoch, dass sie zerstört war. Riesige Stücke der Dächer waren herausgerissen, die Türen und Fenster waren von Netzen abgedichtet und alle Häuser wurden von treppenähnlichen Gebilden verbunden. Vereinzelt sah Narja auch Rahi im Dunkeln herum kriechen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mehr hier gewesen sein müssen. So wenige Rahi konnten keine solche Vernichtung anrichten. Narja hätte sich gewünscht, ins Kolosseum gehen zu können, da sie glaubte, dort herausfinden zu können, was geschehen war, doch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Nach einer langen Wanderung durch die zerstörte Stadt erreichten sie etwas, das aussah, wie ein Tunneleingang, der von Po-Metruanischen Handwerkern kunstvoll verziert worden war und dann versiegelt wurde. Narja ging einmal um die Höhle herum, wenn man sie denn so nennen konnte. Eigentlich handelte es sich eher um eine ziemlich dicke Säule, die sich bis ins Unendliche zu erstrecken schien. Verakk hatte inzwischen seine Hand auf das kreisförmige Siegel, in welches das Symbol Mata Nuis eingraviert war, gelegt. Narja beobachtete interessiert, was er tat, doch es gab nichts spannendes zu sehen. Verakk schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas unverständliches, dann schob sich das Siegel in den Stein zurück und der Durchgang öffnete sich. Im Inneren befand sich eine kreisrunde Kabine. Die beiden traten ein und Verakk tat das gleiche bei einer anderen Steinscheibe, diesmal mit dem Symbol von Po-Metru verziert. Als er das tat, setzte sich die Kabine in Fahrt und fuhr immer weiter nach oben. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit stoppte der Fahrstuhl erneut. Verakk öffnete die Tür indem er wieder auf das Mata Nui-Symbol drückte, das sich nun auf der Innenseite der Tür befand. Narja ging als erstes durch die Tür und erblickte eine Welt, die Po-Metru so ähnlich und doch so fremd war. Eine lang gezogene Wüste, die sich so weit das Auge reicht, erstreckte. Nirgendwo standen diese albernen Kunstwerke herum, die man in Po-Metru alle zwei Meter aufgestellt hatte. Kleine Rahi, die Narja noch nie gesehen hatte, nicht einmal im Archiv krabbelten über den Sandboden, der feinkörniger war als der in Po-Metru und außerdem eine angenehme Temperatur besaß. Die Luft war für ihren Geschmack etwas zu heiß, aber sie bevorzugte auch die Temperaturen kleiner, feuchter Höhlen. Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke, wie wäre das Dorf der Erde wohl in diesem Himmelreich aussehen würde. Aber sie vermutete, dass sie es schon sehr bald sehen würde. „Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte sie ihren Turaga-Begleiter. „Dies ist die Insel Mata Nui.“, erklärte Verakk, „Meine Brüder und Schwestern haben dieses Paradies vor langer Zeit entdeckt und beschlossen, dass wir, sollte Metru Nui einst zerstört werden, die Matoraner hierher bringen würden.“ „Warum habt ihr uns nicht sofort hierher gebracht?“, wollte Narja wissen, da sie, obwohl sie bis jetzt nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Insel hatte werfen können, vollauf begeistert war. „Naho sagte, es sei nicht angebracht. Sie wollte unsere Heimat ohne Grund zurück lassen. Wir haben ihr Recht gegeben.“ Narja hatte große Lust, die Insel zu erkunden, aber sie erinnerte sich an ihre Aufgabe und fragte Verakk deshalb: „Wo wird Toa Onewa jetzt wohl sein?“ „Als wir die Insel erkundet haben, entdeckten wir in jeder Region, in jedem Wahi, ein Dorf, dass wohl von den ursprünglichen Bewohnern der Insel Koro genannt worden war. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er sich in das Dorf des Steins, Po-Koro zurückgezogen. Dorthin sollten wir aufbrechen.“ Fortsetzung folgt in Nach Lügen und Verrat! Kategorie:Epos